Never Let Go Never Forget
by Demon-eye12
Summary: Wondering across the world in search for the man that killed his best friend 3 years ago Kagami, vowing to rid the earth of vampires, come to a ghost town after hearing whispers of a vampire being sighted. Who will he find, friend or foe? And will he be able to forgive, will he let his feelings break his resolve or will he finally find peace in someone unexpected Kagami/Aomine
1. Ghost Town

The sound of rain falling, hitting skin and slowly making its way down his back, that sweet smell, motionless, tears, the ringing in his ears of people screaming, the pleasure he felt when it began and the horror when it all ended. That smell…. Clinging to lifeless hands, tears uncontrollably falling, what happened, when did this happen, how did this happen. The smell of blood had clouded his judgment, yet once the source of his lust for that smell fell limp everything ended. Quickly moving back, looking down at what once was a living and breathing being, covering his mouth in horror…._ Did…did I...what have I done_…..

It so quiet, simply too quiet for his liking, walking past the local tavern, no sound, not the clinging of glasses or the roaring of drunken men. No one staggering out of the tavern doors holding a woman by their side. The street empty, the inn, all the lights off, what was going on, where has everyone run off to and why did he feel as though he was bring fallowed, that unsettling feeling that someone's eyes where fallowing his every move and yet every time he would turn, scanning the area, there was no one.

It was unsettling; he'd been to quiet towns before, ones where people would shut their doors and pull the curtains over the windows at the sight of a stranger waltzing into town uninvited, but never like this before, it's as if everyone vanished all at once. There where strange roomers running around about this place, unexplainable things, but he didn't think it was this serious. Again that unsettling feeling of being fallowed, turning to see if there was anyone his eyes caught a glimpse of someone running in his direction.

"HELP…" He couldn't hear what that person was saying and turned to face the man running towards him. "HELP ME… HEL-." The man screamed at him, from behind him he saw a shadow and within seconds the man was, almost impossible, pulled into the air. Instinctively he pulled out his gun and pointed in the direction the man went missing. Silence fell on the town once again, his eyes scanned the town, holding his gun steadfast.

One drop, then another, almost as if to make the situation worse rain started to pour down, and with a loud crash from behind him, he turned to see a body, that man, lying in the mud, bones broken, neck twisted in an inhumanly way. "Where are you" he yelled, searching around "Show yourself"

The sound of laughter echoed in the empty street, "WHERE ARE YOU" His eyes trying to focus agents the strong downpour of rain blurring his vision. "…Here….." a voice whispered agents his neck sending a chill down his spine, turning to face the source of the voice, coming face to face with one red and one orange eye, blood red hair and a look of sheer pleasure plastered on his blood stained face. Within a split second he was lifted off his feet by one hand firmly around his neck. "khm…."

"My…My what do we have here" the creatures voice low and lustful. Pulling up his gun he let off one shot, falling to the floor and gasping for air, turning to see that things body lying limp on the wet and muddy road. Taking a step forward to the body he froze, horrified at the fact that it was getting up….._how….. I just shot it dead center in the chest; he should be down for the count…. unless._ "You know…" it cracked its neck and slouched over pulling out the bullet from its chest, "it's not very nice to shoot people you just met" looking up it simply smiled.

"Your…" he took a step back, he had herd of a town plagued by unexplained deaths, missing people and dead bodies simply falling from the sky, people were saying it was the work of a demon, but he knew it couldn't be, demons would kill with no need for an audience, others were saying that it was just a murder running rampant, but that didn't fit it either, how could a murder make bodies fall from the sky, the most widely thought cause for the deaths and missing people was a vampire. That was the reason he came to this town, was to see for himself if the rumors were true. It was his job to destroy all vampires, "You're a vampire"

"Great deduction….. what gave it away. Was it the strength of my grip around your neck or the fact that I didn't die when you SHOT me….. Which by the way…. You should know… I'm not that easy to kill….I am nothing you have ever seen or heard of before…." The Vampire looked up at him, eyes widening,

"Well I'm glad you aren't that easy to kill or else that would make my job very boring….." Grinning he drew out his silver blade from its sheath, "Now this is going to be fun"

"Let me guess… you're a hunter?" His eyes glistened with joy and excitement "You know the last hunter to have crossed paths with me wound up at the Vatican in a little black box, cut into tiny little pieces and bone dry…. I have to admit his blood was… how should I put it….. Savory…. Like a well-aged wine…. " Tilting his head to the side he gave the hunter a lustful look, a look that screamed murder. "Thoroughly drinking every last drop"

"Glad to hear that, but I don't work for the Vatican" He smirked

"What" a look of hatred crossed the vampires face, "Your telling me you do this for fun….. Well….. If that's the case….. Please entertain me" he lunged forward at the hunter.

Claws out for blood, his speed uncanny, faster than any he had faced before, drawing his blade forward he charged at the vampire full forced knowing this wasn't going to be one of his normal, easy cut off the head and add another check to his list type fight, no this one was going to be interesting, this one might actually put up a fight. It wasn't the first time that he'd met a vampire that could hold his own agents him but this one was different, he lusted for the fight, almost too much.

Clashing his blade agents the vampires left arm, it hissed, the smell of burning flesh filled the damp air, to his surprise the vampire reached over and grabbed the blade with his right hand and prying it free out of his grasp, throwing it in the direction of the taverns facade and impaling itself into the wood with a thud. "That hurt" The red and orange eyes locked gaze with red eyes and lunged forward pining him to the ground. "You're going to pay for that…. NO ONE scars my perfect skin" He hissed baring his fangs and heading for the hunters throat sinking his them into tight and tens skin.

A sudden jolt of pain ran through his body "AAAHHHH….. GET OFF…ME" He drew up his left leg and pulled a silver dagger out from his boot thrusting it into the vampires back. Within second the vampire pulled its self-off of him screaming in pain as he desperately tried to pry the dagger out. Getting up from the ground he clutched his neck, blood dripping from the two bight marks, he was getting careless letting a vampire get that close not that it mattered, he healed quite fast for a normal human, the marks would fade away by tomorrow morning.

Just as he was able to get back on his feet he was pinned agents a building with a dagger firmly embedded in his abdomen. Looking up at the vampire his gaze fell on the eyes of a murderer, ones that must have killed before being turned into a vampire.

"Your good I'll give you that… that why sucking you dry will be so much more pleasing" he came close to the hunters ear and whispered "Tell me your name hunter so I may write it out in your own blood over your tombstone" he licked the hunters ear lobe and nipped at his neck, but as he thought it was all over he was shot in the chest once again, only this time, with a silver bullet.

Dropping to his knees after being let go by the vampire who was clutching his chest in agonizing pain, writhing on the mud floor. Slowly getting up he withdrew the blade from his stomach and pointed the gun at the vampire, "The name is Kagami you bastard "he spat before shooting the vampire in the head. The body fell limp; lifeless the way it should stay, Kagami placed his gun in its holster and walked over to his sword which was firmly embedded in the taverns wall. Sheathing it he clutched his stomach and rested his body agents the tavern slowing sliding down to a sitting position, looking up to the sky he sighed, "when did it stop raining" the moon was full and dominated the sky with its light. It had been a long time since heed been hurt in battle, never this bad, which got him wondering if he was really ever going to find him, the one that killed his best friend, before he died. He'd killed hundreds up to now and still was no closer to finding the one who took him, took the one he held dear from his life. Sighing he closed his eyes just to remember his face, that smile was what filled his days with joy, but on that day, rain falling similar to tonight's, all he could remember was the lifeless look in his eyes and the blood…. Opening his eyes and shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts he caught a glimpse of a shadow making its way toward him from the corner of his eye.

Tuning to face the shadow he was greeted with the most captivating being heed ever seen before, a tanned muscular build, tall and clad in black leather hugging his form perfectly and perfectly revealing his muscles, short blue hair and those eyes, deep blue, almost as blue as the darkest depths of the ocean. Wait what was he thinking this guy is a total stranger…. A extremely good looked so good all be it, but a stranger non the less, maybe it was the enormous loss of blood that was making his thoughts incoherent or the fact that he had a massive headache. Getting up and facing the man, not knowing if he was friend or foe, he placed a hand on his gun and staggered to stand straight. "If you're going to hold that gun you had better be ready to use it….weakling"

_Weaklin_g...Did this guy just call him a weakling, who the fuck does he think he is, he just took down a fucking vampire. Lowering his hand and leaning agents the wall for support but trying not to look affected by that guys remark, he tilted his head to the side, "who the fuck are you" The other man just ignored his question and turned to look at the body laying limp on the muddy floor. _What is with this guy…. He's so fucking cocky_….

"You do that?" his gaze was turned to the redhead leaning agents the wall, he had heard gunshots and wondered over to see what was going on only to find a vampire lying, he presumed dead, in the mud and this guy sitting agents the wall staring up at the moon with a look of pain on his face, but not the look of physical pain from what seems to have been a tough fight for this guy but of emotional pain and that intrigued him. His gaze wondered over the redheads form, nice build, tall, strong arms, red hair and red eyes, his eyes….. they were so full of spirit, of fight, so why would he be out here trying to fight a vampire…. Was he trying to get himself killed?

"Yeah what of it" Kagami cracked his neck and flinched in pain, he had forgotten about the bit on his neck. Letting go of his stomach he reached up to massage his neck.

Looking at the redhead reach up for his neck it was obvious that the vampire had bit him, luckily their curs was not transferred by just being bitten, you had to drink there blood as well to turn into one of them….. One of them…. His eyes drifted down to the man's stomach and widened in shock. "Your hurt" he didn't want to sound like he cared so he simply pointed with no emotion.

Kagami looked down to where the man was pointing and shrugged, "It's nothing, only a flesh wound…. Anyways nice chatting with you but I gata get going. Try not to get into too much trouble in this ghost town while in gown blue-boy" Kagami smirked turning to walk away.

"What did you call me?" he laughed inwards feeling the glare of those blue eyes burning into his back, taking a step forward he could hear the other walking towards him. "Don't turn you back on me" Turning around he came face to face with dark blue eyes…. _How did he walk up to me so fast_….. "What's your name" the look in his eyes where cold and emotionless, though he could see a hint of challenge. He felt the breath of this tall tanned man on his face, the cool air of the night being washed away by the presence of this unknown person "Why should I tell you?" Kagami raised an eyebrow in question, smirking at seeing the others twitch.

"Because I want to know the name of the man who has the balls to mock me and turn his back on me" he placed his hand on his waist seeming to grow a little taller than the redhead. This was the first time that anyone stood their ground in front of him, it pissed him off that someone had the balls to think they could challenge him… and yet it intrigued him. The redhead looked up at him with a challenging look in his eyes. "The name is Kagami…. Kagami Taiga….."_what a stupid name…Kagami…._

"What your just going to stand there looking at me? I gave you my name now give me yours" He was sure he wasn't going to get an answer, this guy seamed to proud to ever answer a question he was asked, let alone from a complete stranger but to his surprise the other smirked, "Aomine…. Aomine Daiki" _really… Aomine… more like Ahomine…_

"Well Aomine I have to get going….later." Kagami turned to leave but as he did, the pain in his stomach became too much to bare, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach in pain coughing….coughing up blood. _Damn that vampire…. He really didn't miss his mark_. But that wasn't what pissed him off, what pissed him off was looking week before this asshole, who was sure was laughing at him right now.

Aomine stared down at this Kagami guy, _what an idiot…..Bakagami_, reaching down to help the poor guy up, he could see blood dripping down his mouth. Stopping, he could feel his heart race, mouth running dry, licking his lips tasting the air, a sudden thirst came over him and his mouth began to hurt. _I can't…. not here…. Not in front of this guy…. If he is what I think he is he wouldn't hesitate a second to turn that gun on me….._ Covering his mouth and turning away he heard Kagami cough again and then the sound of a body hitting the wet ground. Turning he found Kagami unconscious, laying in the mud hand clenching his abdomen, what should he do, leave him there and go satisfy his thirst on some poor unimportant soul, should he put him out of his misery and drink him dry…. Cracking his neck he reached down and pulled Kagami into his arms, his body felt cold, heavy but cold, letting his fangs slide out of his gums he placed them agents his neck, hesitant, he could end his life right here and now, but why wasn't he, Kagami's sent filled his head, his blood smelt….different….sweet and powerful… _Just a taste. _He pressed his fangs into Kagami's neck… sucking….so sweet, hot and mouth-watering…. It was consuming him, his body began to feel warm…. Withdrawing his fangs he looked down at the man lying unconscious in his arms. The pained look that was on his face seconds ago faded into that of pleasure. _Who is this guy…_he's never tasted blood like that before, no one's blood had ever made his body and mind loose complete control. "Bakagami" He scoffed scooping Kagami into his arms, he felt the other man tense up then slowly relax, there was a look of relief that ran across Kagami's face and for some reason that pissed him off. He turned and headed for his home at the edge of the next town over at inhuman speed, laying Kagami in his bed and tending to his wounds.

Meanwhile

"That Bastard…." He placed a hand on his head as the silver bullet slipped free from his skull "I told him I hate it when people mess with my beautiful skin" Getting up he cracked his neck and looked around, the smell of Kagami's blood still strong in the air but the source of its smell gone. "Kagami…." Licking his lips still tasting the delicious crimson lingering from his bight, "Run…. Run and I will find you"


	2. The Challenge

The sun felt so good, it was a perfect day, the kind you just want to lay on the grass and soak in the sun. Closing his eyes and sighing in pure bliss he relaxed, shirt open and enjoying the rays of sun, "Kagami"

Almost jumping out of his skin at the sudden call of his name he looked to his left to find bright blue eyes staring at him. "Kuroko for crying out loud how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that" He placed a hand over his heart afraid it was going to jump out of his chest. "When did you get here?"

"Um Kagami I was hear the whole time"

"Sure you where"

Kuroko smiled at how he could always get Kagami to freak out so easily, only he could do that, and he was the only one who ever say the soldier for who he really is, a big strong fluffy open hearted tiger.

Kagami reached over to pat the light blue haired boy on the head but when his hands felt wet and the heat from the sun gone he looked at his hands, rain started to fall. His hands…. His hands where red with…. Blood…

"Kagami"

He looked down to see Kuroko lying on the floor, lifeless eyes, but as he reached for Kuroko his body drew farther and farther away… "KUROKO"

Screaming he opened his eyes and sat up abruptly only to be greeted with a sharp pain in his abdomen, slowly lying back down he looked around the room, _when did I get to a house let alone a bed…. And when did I change clothing_….. Red eyes scanned the in search of an answer, the was a white bowl next to the bed with what seemed to be bandages soaked in bloody water, window shutters closed, the walls where stone, candle light dimly lit the room allowing him the make out a chair in the corner with his clothing lazily laying in the seat. Looking down at his chest he was surprise to see he was bandaged "uh… where am I" he sat up slowly bringing his legs to dangle off the edge of the bed. Looking up at the door he saw what looked like the flickering light of a fire and made his way to the source. His legs week from lying down for too long he held onto the wall for support. The room was large, beautiful furniture dressing the room, a scotch table on the far back wall, a thick Persian rug filling the center of the room and wall decorated with paintings of what looked like royalty with the largest one hanging over the fire place, eyes widening when he realised that the man in that painting was that arrogant bastard from before, he was clad in armor holding his helmet in one hand and his sword in the other which was firmly embedded in the ground, emotions non-existent on his face and yet his eyes held sorrow and pain, of which he saw none of when they met that night. His gaze drifted over to the sofa where the sound of someone breathing caught his attention, freezing as his eyes met with cold and dark blue eyes.

"So the puny hunter wakes from his beauty sleep I see" Aomine smirked evilly as he looked at Kagami slowly getting up and making his way over to him. "You're really heavy you know that" he cracked his neck and stood towering over the redhead.

Kagami cringed at the thought of being held let alone helped by this guy. "I guess I should thank you for bandaging my wound but don't think I owe you anything for this…it's not like I needed your help in the first place" Kagami gave him a challenging look only to receive what looked like a twitch of anger on the blue-net's face. "And where is my stuff? I would like to get going if you don't mind" The look Aomine was giving him made him feel uneasy, he couldn't tell if he was angry or annoyed, his face held no emotions but his eyes said so much more.

"You're not going anywhere" he hissed, Kagami looked up at his eyes, nothing was being said, it was as if they were challenging one another by simply staring each other down. Kagami's eyes saying _…Go ahead and try and make me stay bastard…._ Raising an eyebrow in question Aomine grind, "I challenge you"

He wasn't sure he just heard right, "What?" Kagami's expression changed from challenge to concern.

"I said I challenge you, I win you stay here and do as I say, you win and you get to take your shit and leave" Aomine placed his hands on his waist and smirked down at the smaller of the two.

A burning sensation to teach this guy a lesson ran through Kagami's veins, giving Aomine a challenging look he smirked "If you think you can beat me…. I accept" he walked over to the swords hanging over the fire place and threw one to Aomine. "First one to land 5 scratches with these blades wins"

A devilish smile ran across Aomine's face as he caught the sword. "If you think you're up for it, what with your wounds and all" Though the look that he was getting from the redhead wasn't one of worry, he seemed eager to fight, as though he completely forgot he was badly injured ….. Who is this guy… he didn't want to harm this perfect being in front of him, but if the only way to get him to stay and find out why this guy's blood made him loose control like last night he didn't have much of a choice

"Hmp… you're the one that should be worrying right now" He placed the sword on his shoulder as if trying to show the blue-net the beast he was going up agents. Kagami was sure of his swordsmanship, after all you don't become general or an army by being week, and even though he was wounded it wouldn't stop him one bit from wiping that dirty smirk off his, all be it, handsome face.

Aomine walked towards the doors leading to the courtyard, tall marble pillars holding the balcony up above, the stone floor soon ending to soft grass, the moon high above, he took his place in front of the vast lake leading to a forest far in the distance. Where was he, and when did I become nightfall again, he must have slept through the whole day. This place was amazing, it's too bad he wasn't going to stay and really take the time to admire the detail and craftsmanship of this mansion, shifting his gaze to Aomine he was able to fully admire the man in front of him this time, Tall well built, his shirt reveling his well-toned chest, long strong legs, and perfect features, it was almost a shame he was going to have to scratch that perfect body. "Ready" Kagami took his position and waited for Aomine to make his move first.

Aomine lunged forward to the redhead clashing blades together, he was going to have to fight slower than usual as to not raise any suspicion from the other. After all Vampires are much better at everything, in every way, with a smirk from the other Kagami looked left but lunged right catching Aomine off guard and blocking just in time. A surge of excitement ran through him, this guy was good and just might land one or two scratches, not that it mattered no one has ever beat him. Using quick speed and agility he twisted around Kagami and scratched him on his shoulder.

"Tch…. Not bad…" Kagami Stepped back fast colliding his back with Aomine's chest and causing him to loose balance, thrusting back his blade and scratching the other on the leg, "Don't count your stars too soon Ahomine"

A fire erupted in his eyes, this guy wasn't good he was great, fighting him was like fighting himself, "What did you just call me"

Kagami swallowed hard when he met the gaze of the blue-net, there was a look of excitement in his eyes, jumping back he starred at the other, something was different, he didn't look as bored as before and that made the fire in Kagami burn harder, this guy was actually taking him seriously now.

Aomine lunged forward with breathtaking speed and clashed their swords together, lunging left then right fighting with no form just doing what came naturally to him, he could tell the other wasn't used to it but somehow…. Somehow he was keeping up, matching his moves, and in his eyes he saw the same fire burning inside of him, that lust for the fight, a real fight. Seeing the other lung forward aiming for his left arm he deflected his blade and nipped the redhead on the arm drawing blood, the smell of his blood filled Aomine's senses. He couldn't let his thirst for the other blood cloud his skills. Swallowing hard he suppressed the urge to take him in his arms and drink his sweet and addicting blood.

The battle ongoing for what seemed like an eternity, Kagami, tied 4 – 4, could feel his muscles starting to give in to his wound, not the ones made by that idiot, which for some reason wasn't as tiered out as he was, but the one from the night before, sure healing fast was a great thing but a wound like that takes time, and he was starting to feel its presence once again. Moving to the side to avoid the final blow he to the chance to thrust forward to end the fight.

_SHIT…_ Aomine opened him-self to wide for a final strike, "Like hell" letting his body fall to the right out of the way of the blade he twisted and slashed the back of Kagami's leg. Hitting the ground a little harder then he would have liked he let out a small chuckle and smirked and the other fell to one knee clutching the back of his leg. Getting up he walked over to the redhead and placed his sword in its sheath. Kneeling down in front of the other he lifted the redheads chin so there eyes met, red eyes filled with hatred he smirked. "The only one who can beat me is me"


	3. The sweet taste of satisfaction

He couldn't believe it, staring straight into the others eyes, after all these years someone beat him, someone was actually stronger and faster than him. Closing his eyes he rose to stand facing the blue-net sighing in defeat. "This is bullshit…."

Aomine laughed lightly, walking past the redhead and heading back to the living room to lounge on the couch, lazily slinging his legs over the arm rest and sighing in boredom. "That's what you get for thinking you could beat me…. Weakling" he could only imagine the look he was getting right now, and it pleased him to know he could so easily aggravate Kagami. Alright so maybe the fight wasn't fair, after all he was injured and he did have quite an advantage over him strength and agility wise but it intrigued him that this redhead was able to keep up with him…and come so close to winning, at the end of the battle he wasn't holding back his strength from the guy and he was still able to land 4 marks out of 5, and that look in his eyes, the same as his, a fire that could only be brought out by facing someone worthy of his skill, and was he worthy. _Heal your wounds quick Kagami… I want to see what fighting you full force is really like…._ Tilting his head back to gaze at the redhead he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something different about this guy and come hell or high water he was going to uncover every dark secret he and his body holds.

Staring out on the lake he went through the fight in his head, remembering the smirk on that guys face, it pissed him off that he was going to have to do whatever this guy wanted now, it's almost as if that guy knew what buttons to press to piss him off, everything about that guy pissed him off but a promise is a promise and he never broke his word. Though his heart felt as if he was betraying it by staying here and not leaving in search for him…._The one that took_…. Shifting his gaze to the sky he took a deep breath clenching his hands into a fist, "I'm sorry…. Kuroko I promise I haven't forgotten and I will never forgive but give me some time… I will find him" A slight breeze caressed his face, sighing with a slight smile feeling as though that was Kuroko accepting his promise.

Smelling the air orange and red eyes surveyed his surroundings, a little town, smaller than the last one he took his time destroying, at the edge of a forest seemed like a good enough place to start, after all the stench of that redhead seemed to have passed through here not too long ago and after searching for two days, braving the burning sun as he fallowed the smell of that sweet and powerful blood, he built up quite an appetite.

"My dear lady" He bowed taking her hand and gracing it with a kiss as he took in her sweet aroma, virgin, a smile crossing his lips, "You wouldn't happen to know of a place I might stay the night would you" He eyed the beauty in front of him, tall slender body, well-endowed chest, long flowing red curls and the perfect neck.

"Why good sir" a blush darkening her cheeks "If you like… my father owns an inn close by, would you like me to show you the way?" she smiled sheepishly as she made a gesture for him to fallow her.

God how he loved using his powers of persuasion, a simple kiss is all it takes, "Might I ask your name? or should I just call you Rose…. You are just as beautiful as one if not more so" She looked away blushing harder, heart pounding, he could hear it in her chest, like sweet music to his ears, calling to him. Hell hath no fury like a thirsty vampire, and right now, if it wasn't for the fact he needed her, he would take her in a dark alley way and drain her dry after, of course, he had his way.

"Victoria…." She glanced over, "And yours kind sir?"

_Oh kind sir, HAHAHA, if only you knew my dear_…. "Akashi"

"Get inside or you'll catch a cold idiot" Aomine put out the fire and made way for the bedroom, he reluctantly did as he was told and closed the doors behind him. Placing a hand on his stomach as it cried out, IM HUNGRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FEEDING ME, blushing lightly at the sound it made, it was loud enough for the slightly taller of the two to hear. "Um….." He scratched the back of his neck looking to the side.

"The kitchen is down the hall, make whatever you want just don't burn down my house" Waving his hand behind him as he disappeared down the dark hall leading to the room.

GOD he pisses him off, his attitude is unbearable, his 'I don't give a shit about anything' look and posture just pissed him off more and more. "Uh… I don't think I'll be able to take living with this guy… let alone do whatever he asked of me." A shiver ran down his spin at the mere thought of that cocky smirk plastered on the blue-nets face as he gave him orders.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, this guy really doesn't like the light does he, the rooms are all dimly lit by candle light, and felt so cold. Opening the French doors leading to the kitchen he was taken aback by the sheer size of it, dark marble counter tops hugging chocolate brown cabinets, a huge pantry and large fire heated stove, he even had an ice box to keep cold foods, it was amazing. Starting the fire under the stove to heat up some water he began to make something small and simple. Used to being alone and always on his own he picked up a few tricks when it came to cooking and considered himself quite the chef, any woman would be lucky to have a man like him he always thought. A sweet smell of fresh herbs mixed with some beef filled the room, cooking was one of the things that he could really take his time and enjoy, it was an art, something you had to be good at to actually get something worth enjoying.

Plating his food and taking a seat, cutting a piece of the succulent beef and razing it to his lips, stomach gurgling, he placed the fork in his mouth ready to enjoy the taste of his only food in two days. It tasted….. Metallic…. Opening his eyes and looking down at his fork sure he had cut a piece he froze.

"Not bad…." He turned to see Aomine licking his fingers, one at a time, with a smirk as he glared down at the redhead, "He can cook" Reaching forward to grab another piece.

Glaring back at the blue-net he waked his hand away with the fork "Get your own food you savage" he smirk receiving a deadly glare from the other challenging him to try that again.

Leaning forward, inches away from Kagami's face, "You seem to forget whose house you're in and who's food you're eating Bakagami" reaching forward a second time and snatching a piece and walking away.

"What's with that guy" heart pounding from having the others face so close he turned and looked down at his food, half missing. "Damn it" Skewering his meat and placing the whole piece in his mouth afraid that Aomine would come and take the rest he felt kind of stupid choking on it instead of enjoying it…

Cleaning up the kitchen and putting out the fire he made his way for the bedroom he was in earlier, opening the door and sighing in exhaustion from the fight and the wounds which were already healing he removing his shirt and crawling into bed, pulling the covers over already cold body. Lying his head down on the soft down pillow he drifted into the dark abyss of his dreams.

"That was utterly satisfying" Sitting at the table in his room with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him he slowly drank from his win glass caressing the red curls resting on his lap. "I must say your family is quite welcoming Victoria… who knew they cooked so well" Akashi looked down at Victoria lying next to him, head resting on his lap.

Taking another gulp finishing his glass and promptly rising from his chair Victoria fell limp to the floor, "Well thank you everyone for this delectable supper and all, Victoria you made an absolutely delicious desert, but I must excuse myself from the table, Sleep calls" walking past Victoria's body, over her father's body and stopping at her mother's kneeling down. "Thank you so very much for letting me stay at your place miss….. What was your last name again?" He smiled down to the almost lifeless woman lying next to the door where she had tried to run away.

"M….Mon….Monster" she whispered between desperate gasps for air.

"Now, now is that any way to treat your guests…" his smile quickly turned to one of murder as he took her face in his hands and….SNAP…. the body fell limp to the floor.

"I AM no monster, what I am soooo much more…."


	4. Scars of the past

Chapter 4

It had been a long time since he had such a good sleep most of his nights were spent in rundown inns or out in the woods. Clinging to the covers and snuggling closer to the warmth holding him from behind….not the covers….what…. Moving his back closer to the source of the heat he brushed up agents a hard firm chest apparently inches away from him, and that cover he pulled closer… and strong tanned arm draping across his chest. Almost instantly he sprung out of bed turning to see who that arm belonged to only to be frozen in shock, there in the bed with a devilish smirk, looking up at him was Aomine. "WHAT…. Why the hell are you in my bed" a deep blush graced his cheeks as his heart pounded loudly in his chest from both the sudden realization that he was in the same bed as this guy and how comfy he felt sleeping next to him.

Propping himself up with his arm, hand placed under his head, and yawning at the sudden movement in his bed he couldn't help but notice the blush on the redheads face and the drumming sound of his beating heart. "Your bed? You seem to forget this is my house…yet again" Turning over and crawling back under the covers he shooed Kagami, "Go make yourself useful and cook something"

Clenching his fist together and bighting back the urge to punch the guy in the face he reluctantly turned away from the asshole lying in bed, though he can't say that taking in the body that was displayed for him to see before wasn't amazing, perfectly formed chest, his arms flexing as he propped himself up like that, it was an image he wasn't soon going to forget unfortunately. Walking out of the room and out into the halls the sun pouring through the windows and lighting up the rooms that were so dark the night before, this house was truly amazing, every wall dawned an exquisite painting, every room graced with gorgeous furniture each enhancing the piece next to it.

After making himself and that idiot's food, he cleaned off his finished plate and made his way to find the bathroom, opening one door after another and each time falling everything but the bathroom….._this house is too big for just one guy_… Sighing as he opening one last door before gave up and running for the forest in desperation he was greeted with what he could only describe as a gift from god, "FINALY" closing the door behind him and locking it to make sure he wasn't going to be disturbed. After reliving himself he slowly undid the bandages around his waist, dropping them to the floor and running his hand over the small scar left in the place of the wound knowing that it too would disappear with time, he turned to the tub and started to hot water.

Taking off his pants he looked back at himself in the mirror, a long scar running along the length of his back he reached back and placed a hand on the tip of the scar at the top of his shoulder, though the other scar would heal, this one will never. The pain still so present at the touch of his fingers, the night he got this scar was also the night his life changed for ever. Turning back to the bath and shutting off the water he slowly relaxed into its warm caress, letting it sooth his aching muscles and closing his eyes as he soaked in the sun shining in from the large windows on either side of the bath.

The smell of home cooked food made Aomine rise from his bed, making his way to the closet for a change of clothing for the day and headed for the bathroom walking through a passage through his closet that let straight to it. As he reached the end of the hall a figure caught his attention in the room on the other side of the one way glass, stunned at the sight before his eyes, there back facing him through the mirror was Kagami, looking over his shoulder, a pained look in his eyes as he touched the top of what looked like a scar that ran the full length of his back. Standing there watching him as he turns and slowly enters the bath he could feel a heat rush though his body, a heat he couldn't understand and a heat that he couldn't control, built to perfection, as though carved out of solid stone, and that scar adding to the sex appeal his body emanated, unable to look away, blue eyes caught in a spell, his mouth ran dry, god how he would love to take him right there, feast on that enticing blood and make him writhe in pain and pleasure.

Turning away he could feel his fangs giving way, he needed to feed, he needed blood, just a bite….just a taste….no. Walking away from the room and out of the house he headed for the forest with uncanny speed and a hunger to match it, finding himself a deer and quenching his thirst before heading back home, wiping off the blood from his face with his shirt he remembered that he didn't give that idiot any change of clothing.

A shiver ran down his spine and he opened his eyes surveying the room, he felt as though he was being watched for a second, but no one was there. Cleaning himself off and washing his hair he unplugged the stopper and watched as the water slowly drained away. Drying himself off and reaching for his pants he cursed under his breath, "great I have No clean clothing that Ahomine took all my things and now I'm stuck putting this shit back on." Opening the door to head back to the bedroom in search for something to ware he was greeted by an opened shirt guy standing in front of the door, a ruby pendent hanging low on his chest caught his eye, though his gaze soon drifted to the man's face, blue eyes stared intently at him though his face sported a look of un-interest

"Thought you might need a change of clothing" Aomine pushed a change of cloth's into Kagami's arms and walked past him closing the door to the bathroom, Kagami looked down at the clothing he was handed and hoped with wasn't something ridiculous, being used to wearing simple pants and shirt with his coat, the thought of being dressed in something fancy made him cringe. No luck, sighing and giving in dew to the fact that he had no idea where his shit was he reluctantly made his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

Throwing his dirty blood stained clothes to the floor, glad that Kagami didn't see the blood on the sleeves he was trying to hide he turned on the shower and letting the cold water rush down his hot body, trying to calm down his beating heart. Though he had just fed, the sight of Kagami's body was still fresh in his mind, and seeing him when he walked out of the bathroom, hair slicked back and droplets of water clinging to his chest made him want to give in then and there. "Shit…." What was it about this guy that got his blood boiling so? "This pisses me off…."

Making his way down the stairs to the kitchen the smell of rotting flesh made him cringe his nose. The bodies still lying on the floor, looking down at them with disgust kicking the older woman's hand aside as he made his way to the pantry to find something to hold him over till he could get someone over for lunch. "I'm going to have to get someone to move you out of here…. But how without everyone finding out who I am" he kicked up his feet on the chair in front of him as he ate some bread and honey when a smirk, an evil smirk, crossed his face.

Walking out the back of the inn he made his way to the front and pretended to be walking in for the first time, screaming bloody murder and running out into the crowd of people on the streets begging for help, tears running down his face, "SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HAD KILLED MY UNCLE AND HIS FAMILY… PLEASE SOMEONE" Hoards of people crowded to see what was going on, the local police came running blowing there whistle and asking people to move away.

"Sir please tell me what happened here" an officer came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder in a consoling manner. "I….I don't know…I just….." Pretending to be out of breath and holding his chest as though clutching a broken heart. "Please take your time, breath…" The officer brought him to a table to fit down as the coroner took the bodies out of the kitchen, hauling each one away in black bags. "I just came by to see how…. How they were doing….I was coming to spend the month here and help them around the inn with the guests….now it looks like I'll be the one taking care of the place myself" covering his mouth to hide his smile, orange and red eyes looked up to the officer forcing tears to roll down his cheek.

"Would you like to stay at the station for the night?" The officer got up and sighed a paper that the coroner handed him stating the causes of death, raising a hand to cover his mouth in disgust.

"No… I will be fine here, I need to get their things ready for the funeral anyways" Akashi got up and made his way out of the room and up into the master bedroom, shutting the door, and burst out laughing, god it was easy making people believe anything he wanted.

Just as everyone left he made his way to the window, scanning the street for his next meal.

Changing into the clothing handed to him, hating the fact that it fit because he no longer had a reason to not ware what was given to him, he looked at himself in the mirror, black dress pants hugged his legs comfortably, a black vest over a white dress shirt and a black jacket over the top fit perfectly to his form, "I look like a fruit" cursing under his breath.

His eyes widened when he realised he was missing something important, a chain that should be around his neck, _where is it_, searching around the room he caught his clothing strewn over the chair a corner. Lying on top of the clothing was a chain with a ring, holding it close to his heart he sighed in relief, after everything that happened the past three days he completely forgot about it, he didn't even realise it was no longer on his neck. Walking back to the mirror he placed it around his neck and hid it under his dress shirt. "I really look like a fruit"

Changing into his clothing Aomine made his way to the kitchen to see what Kagami had made for breakfast, on the table waiting for him, now cold, was two eggs sausages and diced potatoes covered in what seemed to be herbs and olive oil. Sitting down and taking a bight he could taste the passion he put into cooking this, though he didn't want to admit it, it was the first time in a long time anyone cooked something he enjoyed. Shifting his gaze to the doorway where someone was entering the room he smirked, the guy actually put it on, and…. It fit him quite nicely.

"You look Passable…" He grinned as he took another bight, receiving a deadly look from the redhead almost saying say that again you bastard. His good mood was ruined when the bell to his house rang, waving his hand to the redhead motioning in the direction of the door, "Be a doll and answer that for me"

"Why don't you answer your own door Ahomine" Kagami simply leaned up agents the door frame glaring down the blue-net.

Getting up Aomine walked up to Kagami, towering over him he slammed his hand on the wall next to Kagami's head, "You lost remember" Looking into his fiery red eyes, "You belong to me and do as I see fit, not answer the door before you regret crossing with me"

"Tch….." Kagami pushed passed Aomine and made for the door clenching his hand in a fist, forcing himself to calm down. Reaching the doors to the house he opened both at the same time, "WHAT" He yelled only to be pushed back to the floor by a blond blur.

"AOMINE" the person yelled hugging him tightly, "God it feels like a century we haven't seen one another" Gold eyes opened to see the body he was hugging tightly only to be greeted with a pair of really pissed off red eyes.

"Kise…. Get off him" Aomine picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "What do you want…" He placed him down but held him at arm's length away afraid of getting hugged.

"Do I really need a reason to come and see my Aomine" Kise smiled then looked over to Kagami getting up brushing off the dust from his suit. "And who is this handsome man, your boyfriend?" Kise winked only to get punched in the stomach by Aomine. "OW… why do you always hurt me….." he smiled up at Aomine

"Kise what is your reason for being here" Aomine's glair hardened and Kise calmed down

Kagami looked over at the Blond guy Aomine was calling Kise, this guy pissed him off almost more them Aomine and he's only just met him.

"Actually there is a reason why I'm here…. We need to talk" Kise's look hardened and his voice became low, "There have been murders in the town over….."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Aomine turned and began to walk away

"Aomine it's about the way these people were murdered….." Aomine turned to Kise only to see Kagami pull him by the scruff of his neck to come face to face


	5. Blood stained memories

**Hey everyone sorry for posting two days late, been busy with work and the talent show, hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think, next chapter up tomorrow ;)**

* * *

Kagami held Kise by the scruff of his neck, pinning him agents the wall, "How did they die. TELL ME…" Kise, taken back by the sudden aggression from the man he had just hugged, stared straight. "Where there bite marks on their necks?"

Aomine walked up to Kagami and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Kagami let him go" The look he received sent a small chill down his spine, his eyes where filled with anger but his gaze soon softened.

Reluctantly he let go of Kise and turned to look away, "Sorry" he scratched the back of his neck…. What had come over him, was it that he itching for a fight, was it that he desperately wanted to leave this house and continue finding his Kuroko's murderer, all he knew was he had acted like a child in that split second of the hint that the killer might have been a vampire, and in just the town over no less.

"Wooo there tiger…." Kise closed his eyes letting out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his throat glad his head was still attached, "What's with you" Kise examined the man standing in front of him. "Apology accepted but please don't try to take my head off again" Kise smiled and offered his hand, "The names Kise, I'm the local Detective"

"Kagami" accepting the hand shake and smiled

Aomine gestured for everyone to fallow him to the living room and ordered Kagami to go make some coffee, reluctantly and with a sigh of annoyance Kagami complied heading off into the kitchen. With a smirk Aomine took his seat in the wing chair facing Kise who sat in the love seat across from him.

"A new toy?" Kise asked hinting at Aomine with a smirk.

"I'm sorry?" Aomine glared at him.

"That Kagami guy, I never thought you would let a human into your home" crossing his fingers and laying back on the sofa.

Aomine turned and looked out the window, this was the first human he had ever let into his home, and it was proving to be more trouble than it was worth, his hunger, his lust for that redheads blood was growing stronger, he could feel it, every time he would look at him or touch him thoughts would run rampant in his head of how the power of his blood would consume him and seeing that same look he saw that night he had tasted it for the first time grace his face. "I challenged him and he lost it's a simple as that" Turning back to Kise his look hardened, "Tell me about this incident"

"I can't say who it was, but I can saw that it wasn't a normal feeding, the bodies were tortured, one of them, the mother, had her neck broken. The other the father had his arms torn out of their socket, both legs broken and bled dry… The dau-" Kise stopped as the door opened with Kagami entering holding a tray with two cups, milk and sugar, placing it down on the table and serving them both.

Kagami looked over to Aomine, "May I stay" Aomine could detect a hint of anger in his voice, not sure if it was directed at him or at the situation Kise was explaining. "Take a seat Bakagami" waving him away disinterested.

Kise looked and Kagami then to Aomine wondering what kind of relationship they had, laughing to himself imagining a master and slave situation though he could tell from the fire in Kagami's eyes he would rather die before kneeling to someone else. "Like I was saying…. The Daughter was the only one that I had a hard time examining, there where bite marks all over her as well as deep cuts in her legs, arms and chest….. But that's not the worst part…." He paused…. Wondering if he should continue, the two were listening intently, he understood why Aomine would be listening so intently but not why Kagami was.

"Go on" Aomine noticed Kagami griping both hands together tightly, concentrating solely on what Kise was explaining, he remember the night when he first saw him, leaning agents the tavern wall nearly dead, what was his reason for fighting vampires, did he get a thrill out of it, was he seeking death, the thought of him wanting to die pissed him off, he had his life, a life to live and he's throwing it away. What is his reason for hunting his kind….

Complying Kise took a deep breath, "She was raped, brutally, and from what I can tell…. He did it in front of her parents…." Reaching into his bag he took out a cloth. "He left something behind though…" opening up the cloth he laid a small dagger on the table.

It was stained with dried blood, the blade was old and you could tell it had been used but never sharpened so the blade was dull, the hilt of the blade was leather with a gold line running down the center, on the gold lining there was an engraving. Reaching forward and taking it into his hands to get a closer look at the blade which looked so familiar, Kagami froze, no wonder this blade looked so familiar, it was his.

Studding him Aomine could see Kagami tense up and there was fear, fear in his eyes as he looked down at the knife. Right away he recognised the blade when Kise took it out of the cloth, it was given to the generals of the Seirin army, and only those who have proven themselves in battle were ever given one.

"Do you recognise the knife Kagami" Kise's question broke Kagami's fix on the blade, looking up he saw the two staring at him, worry in Kise's eyes and question in Aomine's, "Kagami?"

"Yes…. This belonged to me…."

Aomine's eyes widened, he was a general, sure as hell didn't dress or look like one, but he could fight… "What do you mean it belonged to you?"

"This was mine…. Long ago…" Kagami placed it back on the table and Kise wrapped it back in the cloth.

"Explain" Aomine regretted the harsh way it sounded but wanted to find out at least something that might life a bit of the mystery surrounding Kagami.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Getting up and glaring down at Aomine he made his way to leave the room "Excuse me" he bowed to Kise and left.

Gritting his teeth in anger Aomine slammed down his fist on the table, …._who does he think he is, if I ask for an answer I had better damn get one…_ "Aomine who is that guy" turning his attention to the blond detective sitting across from him Aomine sighed in disinterest, "What does it matter"

Kise got up, his expression hardening at the blue-nets answer, "You know damn well why it matters, if this blade belonged to him, not only was he a General of the Seirin army, who from what I can tell deserted them, but he is my number one suspect in this case"

Aomine met the blonds gaze with a hint of rage, "He didn't kill them" getting up and staring down the smaller of the two he pointed to the direction Kagami left, "I might not know much about him but I can tell you this, Kagami is no killer…" For some reason, as soon as Kise accused Kagami of murdering those people, a fire raged inside him.

"Aomine this is the first time I have ever seen you defend someone before" Kise smirked, interested at how his friend reacted to Kagami.

"I'm not defending him, I can vouch for his innocence because he's been here for the past three days after his fight with a vampire two towns over" Aomine cursed himself for telling Kise what he had done.

"You mean… He's a hunter…. AOMINE…. What are you thinking…. If he finds out what yo-" Kise covered his mouth before he could finish receiving a deathly glare from the blue-net. "I don't understand why you're keeping a hunter around; I don't care if it's one of your fun like experiments but from what I can see…. He isn't and ordinary person, there seems to be a lot or rage in that man" Kise's look softened, "I don't want you getting yourself killed by a hunter"

"You make me out to be a weakling Kise" Aomine growled, he knew there was a chance of Kagami finding out who he really is, actually he was sure he was going to find out. None the less, he wasn't going to let Kagami out of his grasp.

"Listen I will keep you up to date on this situation but watch your back, if one of those vampires is in town…. And with the ball coming up, be certain to keep your guard up. They will probably come looking for him…." He knew full well that the vampires from the True ones coven didn't like it when their numbers would drop, even if only by one, and if that vampire that he killed the other night was one of theirs Kagami was surely going to be a target. God this guy causes nothing but trouble. "Watch your self Aomine" Kise waved as he left the house.

Walking down the halls Kagami ran through the memories of that night three years ago, he can still remember the feeling of the rain, the blood covering his hands and Kuroko…

* * *

"_Kagami congratulations on becoming general" blue eyes filed with joy handed him a box "here its official" Opening the box he took out a sheathed blade, the detail was exquisite, worked leather with a gold trimming down the middle engraved 'The lion of Seirin' _

_"Kuroko you shouldn't have" he smiled as he ruffled the blue boy's hair._

* * *

_"Kuroko get back…" He pushed him aside as he fended off the attack of the man in front only to be thrust to the ground with tremendous speed and force with a sword firmly imbedded in his leg, the man reached to the side of him drawing out his dagger. _

_"What a pretty dagger this is" he licked the blade as bloodthirsty eyes turned to Kuroko, running over with inhuman speed he thrust the blade through Kuroko's chest pinning him to a wall. Rain pouring down, Kagami unable to reach Kuroko in time only able to watch as the man sunk his teeth into his neck, watching as the life slowly drifted from his blue eyes._

* * *

Punching the wall Kagami fell to his knees gripping his hands tightly into a fist desperately trying to hold back the tears, if his dagger was here then that meant that his killer was in the next town over, but how was he going to leave, he knew that Aomine wasn't going to let him go…. So what…. How was he supposed to sneak out?

"If you're going to lay there and do nothing you're more of a weakling then I thought." Aomine stared down at the redhead and watched as he slowly got up, turning to face him. A fierce look of hate and pain in his eyes he could tell that the other was trying hard to hold back his tears….. _What happened to you_… Aomine gave him a challenging look back.

Kagami hated the fact that this asshole saw him like this, looking week; it pissed him off how every word this guy would say got under his skin. "Who you calling a weakling"

"What are you going to do?"

Kagami frowned, not understanding the question. "I'm sorry?"

"What are you going to do, are you just going to sit around here waiting for that man to come here and serve himself on a golden platter just for you? Or are you going to ask for help" Aomine hardened his gaze, wanting, needing some answers to the mystery standing in front of him.

"Help…. What make you think I need help" Kagami crossed his arms across his chest, The nerve that guy has, telling him to ask for help, he's never asked for help in his life, what make this guy think he's going to start now. Though…. that bastard might have a point, he doesn't know anything about this place …_so maybe asking for help wouldn't be bad in this situation…. NO like hell…. I'm not giving this guy that satisfaction_….

"Look you don't know anything about this town or how things work around here…. I will give you two choices…" Aomine smirked "Seeing as how you belong to me, you have to pick one or the other… Tell me why you are so deadest on killing vampires and I will help you, or don't tell me and I will turn you over to Kise who thinks you killed those people because you said that dagger belonged to you"

Kagami just starred, did Kise really think he killed those people…. Should he tell him everything…. Or at least some of it…. Gritting his teeth and furious at the two choices handed to him by this blue-net who pissed him off more and more with each passing second, sighing he decided that the more chances he had of getting this guy the closer he would be to fulfilling his promise. Reluctantly and with a bit of distain he agreed to tell Aomine why he hunted Vampires.

Back in the living room, the light from the setting sun giving a light glow to the room, Kagami sat, fingers laced together, staring straight into the fire and took a deep breath. "Three years ago someone very close to me was murdered by a vampire. I was a general of the Seirin Army, my first lieutenant, also my best friend, never left my side, and when we were doing our search of one of the towns that had rumours of an enemy spy, we were attacked by something we had never fought before, it was fast, too fast and stronger than any man I'd fad faced in the past. Trying to protect Kuroko I made a fatal mistake and was pinned to the ground with a sword embedded in my leg, the vampire took my dagger and within seconds it was thrust into his chest, but the vampire didn't stop there, he took Kuroko into his arms and turned to me…. He…. He sank his bloody teeth in and sucked him till he was at the within inches of death dropping him to the floor and taking my dagger with him. That night he died in my arms… At that point I promised him I would find his killer, I quite the army and searched for his killer, though with every vampire that I have killed to date I was still no closer to finding his killer…. I don't remember what the vampire looks like, all I know is he had my dagger….." Rage ran through his body, "Vampires are disgusting creatures, killing people for their own joy and entertainment, finding every way possible to torture and destroy what they touch. I made it my goal to rid the earth of these creatures…"

Aomine sat across from him studying him, listening to every word, now he understood why he wanted so badly to kill vampires, why he became a hunter, but what still eludes him is why he's so strong, a normal human doesn't have the strength to kill a vampire, and even though the Vatican has hunters, not one has ever really succeeded in killing off a vampire without dying in the proses. He was going to have to be careful around this guy, if his hate for vampires runs this deep who knows what he will do if and when he finds out he is no different. "Is that it?" Yawning in disinterest Aomine got up and stared down at Kagami, though his domineer reflected disinterest he felt for him, having a past just as bad if not more so, "Well Bakagami if you really want to find this vampire I hope you know how to dance"

Kagami got up, anger raging through him, he had just told him about his past, something he has never told anyone, and this guy is making fun of him, "Do you think this is a fucking joke, you asked me to tell you why I hunt them, and your telling me that to find him I have to know how to dance."

"Bakagami…"Aomine smirked "Every year the town hold a ball where everyone is invited, and if you have done your research properly, a vampires prefers to hunt in large crowds where he can walk among humans undetected, and what better place than a ball" Aomine walked over to Kagami pulling him onto his arms, and the look he received from the redhead made him smirk, "From the look on your face I'm guessing you have never danced before"

Kagami tried to push away from Aomine, what was he thinking pulling him into his arms like that. The feeling of his arms around him reminded him of that morning, waking up with his arms around him, how….good…it felt, trying to hide the blush that was fast growing on his face he looked away. "Ahomine of course I know how to dance" _no I don't but I sure as hell aint telling you that_

"Really…. You're such a bad lire!" Aomine turned Kagami's face to look at him, a blush present on his face, a rush of heat ran through his body. With a lustful gaze and whispering low "I could teach you" pulling Kagami.

His low voice sent shivers down his spine, what was it about being close to this guy that both pissed him off one second and made him loose his senses the next, he looked into Aomine's eyes, they were different, full of lust and challenge, Aomine leaned closer, close enough he could feel his breath oh his lips, warm. Eyes slowly softening and lips inches away from one another "Then… why don't you…" Kagami spoke in a low and husky voice, his heart rate quickening.

Aomine closed his eyes and smirked as he leaned in so seal their lips, brushing so close to one another, inches apart and just as there lips touched a loud crash broke them apart.

"My…My what do we have here….."


	6. The Target

Aomine glared dangerously in the direction of the voice, slowly letting Kagami go he turned to face the man standing next to the broken window and froze, "Kagami get back" Though it was night he could see the man perfectly… and how could he not recognise him, it was him….

"Don't tell me what to do" Kagami pushed him aside feeling Aomine tense up, he looked at the blue-net his gaze locked on the man in front of them, there was a hint of fear in his eyes, fear? Glancing over at the man he could barely see him, when did it get so dark… the flickering of the fireplace light up the room lightly, he was tall, very tall, long hair tied back draped in a dark cloak… but his eyes…. Lifeless purple eyes…

"Tell me Aomine…. Since when did you start mingling with their kind?" Stepping forward into the light, his eyes lifeless purple eyes stared down Aomine.

….._their kind….?_

"Murasakibara…" Aomine stepped forward placing a hand in front of Kagami almost protectively, "What are you doing here…. I clearly remember saying that if I ever saw you again I wouldn't hesitate ripping your head off."

An emotionless smirk crossed Murasakibara's face as he looked over at Kagami, "I'm not here for you Aomine…. The redhead…. He is my target…. Hand him over and you might live to see another day" he exclaimed extending his hand to Kagami.

"What do you want with me" Aomine turned to look at Kagami standing behind him, a fire growing in his eyes,

"You have been a thorn in our side for too long…. Kagami Taiga…."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are…though if it's a fight you're looking for I'm more than willing to grant your death wish" Kagami reached to his side to retrieve his silver sword only to remember he didn't have it on him.

Murasakibara glared down at Kagami "Tch…. I accept your challenge"

"Not while I have a say in this" Aomine turned his back to Murasakibara, looking down at Kagami "You have no idea who this man is" looking to the side and clenching his fist "You don't stand a chance agents him if you can't even beat me"

Fire flared in Kagami's eyes, "Do you think me that week…." His gaze questioning the blue-net…._ What is it about this Murasakibara that scares him so?..._ "I'm going to show you a sight you have never seen before…. but first I need my sword… where did you put it"

Aomine stared down in amazement at this redhead; every time he thought he figured him out he would always turn around and surprising him. Interested at what sight he was going to be shown, and wanting to see Kagami fight at full force he walked over to the china cabinet in the corner of the room reaching behind it and pulling out a silver edged sword, being careful to hold it by the hilt as to not touch the silver. "Entertain me then" He threw the sword at Kagami.

Catching it and turning to Murasakibara he smirked, "How's about we take this outside"

Standing a few feet away from one another, Kagami taking his stance, readying himself for the attack he was sure would come first from the purple eyed vampire. He knew this one was going to be harder than most fights, the man's build was huge, he arm span was unnaturally wide and he could sense the lust for blood from the other. In the corner of his eye he could see Aomine leaning agent one of the marble pillars his gaze intently set on him, why was Aomine so afraid of this guy… "Before we start this match… tell me who sent you"

Murasakibara Cracked his neck lifting his sword and resting it agents his shoulder, "You have killed many of my kind, some of which belong to my master's clan, and then you have the nerve to shoot him…. I wanted to see for myself the man who was able to land a hit on master Akashi"

Aomine's gaze shifted to Murasakibara's, hatred running through him at the mention of that name….. _Akashi….there's no way this guy went up agents him and lived to see another day_…. _Wait the other night_…. Turning back to Kagami …._that vampire lying in the mud…. _"Kagami the other night when you fought that vampire did he had one orange eye and one red one" Aomine shouted from his corner, whishing, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah but I took care of him, shot him dead center in the head, there's no way he would survive a direct shot like that with a silver bullet" Kagami looked at Aomine whose gaze went from question to horror.

"Idiot you can kill him by simply shooting him in the head, he's not that easy to kill" Damn it how could he not have noticed it was him that night. If Akashi was really after Kagami there was no escaping him.

"What are you talking about, how would you know that" a sudden chill ran through his thoughts_, no…. there's no way._

Seeing the question and uncertainty in Kagami's eyes Murasakibara charged forward taking the opportunity to catch him off guard. Clashing his blade with immense force agents Kagami's, sparks flying, making Kagami take a few steps back. He had blocked his attack, but none the less Kagami was not going to survive the night, he wouldn't allow it.

Kagami snapped back to his senses when Murasakibara charged raising his blade in time to stop the attack, nothing else mattered at that moment, his instinct kicked in pushing back the blade and thrusting forward surprising Murasakibara. "Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Attaching from the left then the right, keeping up with the vampire he managed to land a few hit, his arm, chest and his face. Aomine was taken aback by the speed and fore of Kagami's attacks, fully focused on the battle at hand; he could see the fire in his eyes, that hatred that burned through him, hatred for his kind, but Murasakibara was faster and stronger, he could see Kagami's breathing quicken, he could hear his heart rate getting faster and faster, he knew he would run out of force before the vampire he was facing…. But for some reason even with all this his speed was not faltering. Murasakibara managed to land a few hits as well, and for some reason they weren't bothering Kagami at all, in fact every time Murasakibara landed a hit Kagami's drive grew stronger. Was this what he wanted to show him… that no matter what he would never give up?

Growing impatient Murasakibara decided it was time to end this foolish fight, enraged at the fact that he had allowed Kagami to scratch him and growing tired of the look on his face he swooped down and knocked Kagami from his feet causing the redhead to crash hard on the ground.

Shocked at the sudden movement Kagami took up his blade blocking the thrust down from Murasakibara with his, the tip of Murasakibara blade sliding off to the side impaling its self into the ground next to his head but not before cutting his cheek. Kagami Kicked Murasakibara in the stomach causing him to take a step back, giving himself enough time to get up before being attacked head on by a very angry, very bloodthirsty vampire. The force of the attack was enough to send him a few feet back but as he looked up to face his opponent there was a blue-net standing in front back facing him and he looked… hurt. "A….Aomine" Kagami reached forward placing his hand on Aomine's shoulder and he collapsed to his knees. In front stood Murasakibara laughing with his blade covered in blood…_blood….did Aomine just save him…..why would he_… A dark rage ran through him.

"B-Bakagami….." Aomine looked back over his shoulder at the redhead and his eyes widened, what was that look…. There was a blood thirsty look in his eyes…. One he had only ever seen in a Vampire… Kagami flew past him at incredible speed and came face to face with Murasakibara embedding his blade into Murasakibara's leg then withdrawing it and making for his head.

Impossible, how could this man still have strength left, with all those wound how was he still able to fight, and with such power…. Murasakibara jumped back evading the attempt to slice his head off and examining Kagami. Realising that he stood no chance with his present condition he reluctantly decided to retreat and tell his master what he had learned from tonight's encounter. "You win this fight Kagami… but don't think I will go so easy on you next time" frowning and with reluctance he turned and ran away.

Turning to face Aomine, who was clutching his chest in pain he walked over to him, fire still in his eyes, and raised his sword to Aomine. "Tell me…. What are you" Kagami glared down at him, "No human can move that fast, there is no way you could have made it in front of me before Murasakibara to stop his attack"

Aomine slowly got up, clutching the blade in his hand, showing no pain at the touch of the silver burning his flesh, he placed it up to his heart, "If you hate me so much kill me" He stood staring down Kagami, "You must hate me, after like you said Vampires are disgusting creatures"

Kagami soot there stunned, he had just saved his life, but why, why would a vampire safe his life, twice… The rage he felt turned to uncertainty, "Why would you save me" Kagami moved closer still holding his blade pointed to Aomine's heart.

"I couldn't let him kill, after all you belong to be and I won't allow you to die without my say so" Aomine smirked, reaching up he slowly lowered Kagami's blade, the other hesitant but allowing it to fall to his side. Aomine walked up to Kagami lifting his hand to his face "After all there is still so much I don't know about you"

Kagami flinched at the tough of Aomine's hand but felt his anger and rage fade away, there was no way he could ever trust a vampire…but…. For some reason Aomine seemed to be… different, all the vampires he had fought up to date have been blood thirsty killers, and yet here was one who saved his life. Looking to the side and blushing at the low sound of his voice Kagami sighed, "You saved my life and I am indebted to you" Kagami felt the hand slide off his face and saw Aomine falling to the floor, reaching forward he drew Aomine into his arms slowly laying him down on the cool grass. "What's wrong" Kagami looked over Aomine; the wound he received earlier wasn't heeling. "That bastard must have tainted his blade with vervain"….Vervain…

"Blood…" Aomine looked up at Kagami, "I need blood" he could see a hint of fear and pain in his eyes and yet at the same time he could see compaction.

Looking down at Aomine panic ran through him… this was the same situation, though he had only known Aomine for a short time, there was something about him that was different, something that pulled at his heart, something that he didn't want to lose, he knew that vervain couldn't kill a vampire, but because it halts there healing ability Aomine would bleed to death without fresh blood, and the thought of losing someone important to him again frightened him even if he was a vampire.

Aomine watched as Kagami took up his sword closing his eyes and waiting for the final blow…. _I knew it_…. There was no way he would ever accept him… though he didn't understand way he would want this redhead to accept him… there was something about him that made him lose his senses, the look in his eyes, the smirks he would get, that fighting spirit of his. Pained at the fact that he was so helpless, lying there at the mercy of Kagami's blade… though the thought of dying by his hands didn't bother him in the least, in fact he invited the thought, but the pain never came, the blade never pierced his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Kagami cutting his wrist, eyes widening, was he… going to same him….

"Drink…." Kagami placed his wrist at the lips of the blue-net, almost instantly he felt the others fangs pierce his tender skin, a sudden rush of pain and pleasure coursed through his body causing his temperature to rise and eyes falling at half-mast.

Aomine drank in the sweet and powerful blood feeling the others heart beet quicken, opening his eyes he was greeted with a lustful look from the redhead which shot a sudden need for the other through his body. Sitting up, still sucking the delicious blood that is Kagami he slowly slid his tong long the wound, never braking eye contact, he received a low moan from the redhead.

Breathing heavily Kagami looked at Aomine, a shudder running through him every time he would feel the other tong glide over his skin; he watched as Aomine slowly lifted his mouth away from his wrist, eyes glazed over with a lustful need, wanting more.

Aomine leaned forward, placing a hand behind Kagami's neck and pulling him closer, lips inches from one another, Aomine licked his lips, wanting, needing to taste more of him, closing the gap he slid his tong along the others lips feeling the other shudder and his breath hitch. Wrapping one arm around the redhead waist he pulled him close kissing him deeply, with a hunger matching that of his lust for the others blood.

Kagami opened his mouth slightly allowing Aomine accesses to deepen the kiss, moaning at the feeling of his fangs brush agents his lips. Aomine tasted sweet yet with a hint of metal from his blood, he kissed back harder wanting more, placing a hand behind the other head pulling him closer by his hair and in tern receiving a small moan of pleasure from the blue-net. They kissed fiercely, both fighting for dominance, gasping for air between brakes.

A small cool breeze caressed there skin and they slowly drew apart from one another, breathing labored and eyes glazed with lust, they just sat there staring at each other.

Kagami looked back at Aomine and with a hint of panic, he covered his mouth, what…. What had he just dun…? Aomine smirked back at him and he felt a blush cross his face… _What… What now_…


	7. Family ties

Murasakibara Staggered into the inn, holding his leg as the blood dripped down, "I see you were unsuccessful" Akashi watched as his old friend took a seat at the table in the kitchen, "Tell me what you know Murasakibara" Akashi took a seat across from him crossing his legs.

"We found him…. You were right he was staying at Aomine's" Murasakibara picked up some food on the table and tor off a piece of the chicken, "Though…. there is something off about that redhead. I heard Aomine call him Kagami"

Akashi smiled devilishly and began to laugh, "You mean to tell me that the man who I fought with the other night is the legendary Lion of Seirin, oh this is to good hahahaha" Akashi pretended to wipe a tear of joy away from his eyes. "What has it been three years…?"

"You know this man Akashi" Murasakibara asked stuffing his face

"DO I KNOW HIM…. I am the reason he hunts our kind" Akashi's gaze hardened "I had heard of a man strong enough to take down an army single handed and decided to pay him a little visit, spreading rumors about a there being a spy from the neighboring army hiding out in the town not too far away in hopes of drawing him out, and lucky me I did. He came by the town with only his lieutenant, who might I say was extremely delicious, and found me feeding, his strength was impressive but no match for me, and right then and there, with him lying on the floor unable to defend his dear friend I bled him dry in front of his eyes" Smiling triumphantly Akashi looked over to his left where two woman sat in the corner, bounded and gaged, "Take your pick I had my fill earlier" he licked his lips

"So then why didn't you recognise him the other night?" Murasakibara questioned as he walked over to the brunet picking her up by the arm and dragging her to the doorway

"I had though he had died from his wounds those three years ago, but from what I can tell and tasted and from what you have told me, he is no ordinary man. He might just be worth turning to see just how strong he truly is." Akashi turned to Murasakibara

"You mean kind of like what you did to Aomine?" Murasakibara smirked

"That was simply out of fun…. I just wanted to see what he would do after turning and… though the ending was a letdown" Akashi walked out of the room making his way to the bedrooms, "Don't have too much fun Murasakibara, try and leave her in one piece…. Oh and by the way, have you invited the others for the Ball?"

"Yes all are coming"

* * *

Kagami sat in the tub sorting through his thoughts, what had just happened, he… he had kissed Aomine…. A vampire… the very thing he hated, the very thing he wanted to kill and it…. It felt good. Looking at his wrist where Aomine had sucked his blood and remembering the heat that ran through his body at the feeling of those fangs caused him to blush a deep red, splashing his face to force himself to forget he lowered himself a little lower in the bath so the water was covering his mouth…. _I'm sorry Kuroko_….

Aomine watched Kagami as he took his bath, he brushed his fingers across his lips remembering the feeling of those soft and tender lips pressed agents his. What was he doing, way did he save him…. Damn the moment that he saw Murasakibara going in for the kill his body acted on its own, and not giving him the most pleasant of results, receiving a blade through the chest luckily missing his heart, he's never protected anyone other than…. Her… maybe the thought of losing someone who so much resembled the fight and spirit of her caused his body to move on its own… Turning away Aomine made his way down the hall to room at the far end of the house, taking a key out from his pocket and placing it in the lock he entered the room.

So what was he going to do now, should he stay, after all he was a hunter, there was no way he could stay with a vampire. Sighing he made his way to the kitchen to cook himself something before heading off to bed when the bell rang, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT" Kagami made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. Kise standing there with someone else, opening the door Kagami looked down at Kise.

"Is Aomine here…. I really need to talk to him" Kise peered into the house, the man standing next to him was facing the other way, he seemed a taller than Kise with a bigger build.

"And I need to talk to you… The other day when you stopped by, why where you certain it was a vampire" the other man turned his head to listen to the conversation.

"I'm an investigator it's my job"

"Yes I get that but why tell Aomine? What is your connection to him" Kise looked at Kagami confused, "I know"

Kise's eyes widened and that's when the other man turned around, lowering his hood, his eyes green covered by glasses, his hair short and green as well, "Well if you know please let us in" the man stared down Kagami, eyes looking him over, calculating his power.

"Bakagami way are you standing there with the door open, who's ther-"

"Hello Aomine" the green haired man said pushing aside Kagami, who in turn gave him a threatening look, "We need to talk"

Aomine glared back "Medorima….. This way" Aomine turned and left the hall with Medorima heading for the living room. Kagami turned to Kise which looked up at him.

"Fallow me Kagami, I'll explain everything" Kagami reluctantly fallowed Kise outside closing the door behind him. "So if you know that Aomine is a vampire I'm sure you're wondering if I am too, am I correct?" Kise kept walking, back to Kagami heading for the fountain in front of the house, taking a seat and turning his gaze to Kagami. "Well?" Kise patted on the stone next to him to take a seat, Kagami just stood crossing his arms and staring down Kise. "ah… fine them"

"Are you one as well" Kagami studied Kise keeping his distance,

"Yes…"

"How old" Kagami questioned

"Hey now you know that not a nice thing to ask" Kise pouted

"I said how old" Kagami's gaze never wavering

"102…" Kise answered embarrassed, "Look if you're going to ask me questions ask me important ones I'm a little self-conscious about my age here…."

Scratching the back of his neck Kagami looked to the side "Sorry…"

"It's fine… Look Kagami I'm going to be straight with you, we've come here tonight because you're in danger. There have been a lot of vampires on the move lately, and not the nice ones like me, Medorima and Aomine."

"You call Aomine nice?" Kagami laughed slightly

"Ok… in his case may be less so but we aren't like the others, we don't kill humans, sure we drink blood but we never leave them unsatisfied…"

Kagami blushed remembering the feeling of Aomine's fangs, the feeling of his hands wrapped around him, and taste of his kiss.

"And I'm guessing"

"Don't even go there" Kagami snapped

"Ok OK OK" Kise smirked "Anyways like I was saying, there is a group that I mentioned this morning remember?" Kagami shook his head "Well they refer to themselves as The True Ones, they are dead set on turning every murderer, rapist and criminal into vampires, they are growing an army to take over this country and it just so happens that you my friend pissed off the leader."

"Let me guess Akashi… If you're going to say him, I already know. We got a visitor tonight named Murasakibara I think"

"So then you know that Akashi has his sights set on you. He's somewhere in town and I wouldn't put it past him being the one that killed that family."

Kagami's eyes widened, Kise had shown up earlier with a blade that belonged to him, saying that the murderer left it behind, so it was… him….. "Let him come then… I have business to settle with him"

"Kagami I don't think you understand… this guy isn't a normal vampire, he's one of the first, a pure blood, he isn't easy to kill, in fact I don't know of anything that can kill him, trust me many have tried and every time it ends in vein… Some winding up getting for in the process" Kise's look softened, "Some people lost everything, trying to kill Akashi…."

"I'm guessing you know someone"

"Yes…. He lives here" Kise looked up at Kagami then to the house.

Kagami sat down next to Kise not caring if he was a vampire or not anymore. "You mean Aomine… don't you"

"Yes…. Akashi did horrible things to Aomine… but nothing as bad as what he made **him** do…" Kise stared at the ground lacing his fingers, "I'm sure you know when a human is turned into a vampire they have to feed right away be it human or vampire blood or they become very week and unable to control their blood thirst…."

"Yes… Kise what happened to Aomine"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you… but I know that Aomine will never speak of this… I was a lieutenant in the army over 100 years ago, and we had just received a new crop of young men ready and willing to fight, they were strong but none as strong as Aomine. Every man that came to the army where mostly accompanied by their family. He however only had his sister, who was his life and reason for fighting; he wanted so desperately to protect her." Stopping he took a deep breath. "On a mission to destroy one of the enemies strong holds everything went wrong and I only heard of it two day later, most of the men were killed, all bled dry, and I knew then that It was vampires. Everyone was accounted for except Aomine, who we presumed had been taken hostage… if only it was that… Apparently while we were away from our base they had entered, killing everyone they could… and Aomine…. Turns out Akashi had turned him into a vampire… but didn't let him feed so the process was never completed… What he was waiting for was to capture his sister… and capture her he did… Aomine was strong, controlling his thirst while Akashi had locked him in a cellar with her."

"Don't tell me…." Kagami covered his mouth in fear dreading what Kise was about to say.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the store! SO what do you think will happen, did Aomine do what Kagami thinks he did? Next Chapter The Ball**


	8. What are you?

Aomine sat across Midorima, the room dimly lit by the fire, wondering what brought his old friend all the way here from the east. He hadn't changes one bit, 105 and still as cocky looking as ever, glancing at his hands he noticed that he still wrapped the tip of his fingers and carried, what he could only guess, his lucky item of the day, todays seemed to be a cross… how ironic. "What is it you wanted to tell me" Aomine laced his fingers together as he studied his guest.

Pushing up his glasses Midorima sighed a sigh of annoyance and gave Aomine a worried glare, "Picking up strays I see" he nodded his head in the direction they had just come from receiving a threatening glare from Aomine.

"If you're going to second guess who I let in my house and who I don't you will see how fast I throw people I don't like out my house" His gaze challenging those green eyes.

Smirking Midorima relaxed back into the chair, "The reason I came here tonight it to warn you. That man you are letting stay with you has quite a background and has amassed quite a few enemies, some of which are here in town." Midorima took a sip of his tea then reaching into his bag and pulling out a thick file, "Everything I know about him is in here, when Kise said that the Lion of Seirin was staying at your place I had to come over and show you…. I have been fallowing him for a long time, recording every vampire this man has ever killed."

Aomine reached forward grabbing the file and looking at all the photos of the vampires he's taken down, every one of them was a True One, no wonder there were so many after him, and to think he's lasted this long… but now… he's got the attention of Akashi…. "He's killed all of them?" Aomine put down the pictures of his kills only to have a smaller one fall to the floor, it was a picture of Kagami and someone else… he was shorter, blue hair and bright blue eyes, the two looked so happy, the smile on Kagami's face was bright, he had his arm around the shorter ones shoulder pulling him close….

"His name was Kuroko, Kagami's first lieutenant and from what I've heard, he's the reason Kagami turned from General to Hunter." He watched as Aomine looked over the photo studding every detail.

"Yeah… he told me a little about that had happened, and now we know that it was Akashi who killed him." Aomine put down the picture and took up another; it was a hazy picture, not very good quality, and from what he could tell it was a picture of Kagami… though this one… he could faintly make out the figure of someone standing not far away from Kagami in the back ground, he wasn't very tall… and…. Aomine's eyes widened, looking over the other pictures taken of him, in every photo, not far away was the figure. "Midorima… Is this who I think it is?" Aomine turned the picture to Midorima pointing at the figure in the back ground.

"I can't be certain for sure but I think it might be... Keep the file, I have another copy… Anyways, I want you to be careful around him… I'm not quite sure what it is yet but I don't trust him…. Aomine there's something off about him" Midorima Watched as Aomine took the file and placed it in the drawer of the table.

"He intrigues me, it's been a long time since I've been interested in anything"

"You don't have to tell me what" Midorima smirked

Aomine shot him an annoyed glare, walking to the window Aomine looked out upon his property, it was quite, almost like the quiet before the storm. "Whatever Kagami is…. Come hell or high water I'll find out…"

Kise glanced over to Kagami; there was a pained look on his face, "… to answer your question… no…" Kagami's eyes softened almost relieved.

Looking over to Kise he felt his heart tighten, there was no softness of Kise's face, only sadness. "What happened Kise" Kise looked away and with a heavy sigh, continued.

"Though he didn't… with all his strength…. Watching his sister, she walked over to him and asked him to take her blood… He told her to let him die, that he could never hurt her but she didn't listen…she didn't want to see hem suffering like that, so she cut herself… and with instinct taking over…"

Kagami could only imagine the pain he was going through, being put in that position… and his sister…. If he were in the same position he wouldn't have hesitated to do the same. Clenching his fist he punched down onto the stone, causing it to crack, his hatred growing deeper and deeper for Akashi. His blood boiled; gritting his teeth together he could imagine the feeling of holding Akashi's neck in his hands slowly squeezing the life out of him and the look of horror in his eyes, god how it would feel amazing to rip his heart out and feed it to the dogs.

Kise watched as a shadow grew over Kagami's face, a dark and menacing feeling surrounded him, slowly placing his hand on Kagami he was met with the gaze that sent a chill down his spine, dark glowing red eyes staring him down, no feeling, just hate, and the fierce look of a predator. "K…Kagami" Kise slowly moving his hand away was grabbed by a strong, tight gripping hand. "Kagami" Fear shot through him… this wasn't Kagami…. This was something different….

"You Filth" Kagami got up raising Kise's hand above his head pulling him slightly off the ground, "All of your kind are nothing but heartless creatures who should have perished long ago" He pulled him closer till their faces where inches apart licking his lips.

Kise quickly kicked Kagami in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip enough for him to brake free, moving back he withdrew his sword and faced Kagami, though Kagami was no longer in front of him, in fact he couldn't sense his presence what so ever till a warm breath brushed past his ear, turning quick he was grabbed by the neck and pulled off the ground, dropping his sword and gripping Kagami's wrist with both hands desperately gasping for air. "Ka…g..ami…ple…as…e" His vision getting blurry from the lack of oxygen he heard the door of the house open Medorima and Aomine talking as they left the house.

Aomine froze… what was he looking at…? Before him…. Kagami holding up Kise with one hand off the ground… No… not Kagami… his hair was to long… his nails to sharp… "KAGAMI" Aomine ran to grab Kagami, tackling him to the grown causing him the release Kise, Midorima ran to Kise's aid making sure he was alright. "KAGAMI SNAP OUT OF IT" Aomine's pined Kagami to the ground only to be met by fierce blood thirsty glowing red eyes, the same eyes he had seen before, "What are you doing" Kagami fought back slowly overpowering Aomine's hold on him, he wasn't going to let him win this fight… who ever this was, if it was Kagami or not he wasn't going to give up. "What's wrong with you?" Quickly looking his grip on Kagami he thought of only one thing that could possibly calm him down… or make things worse… he was not hopping for the latter of the two. Leaning down he pressed his lips hard on Kagami's, he fought back trying to push Aomine off, but slowly calmed down. Aomine watched as the glow in his eyes slowly dissipated, as he continued to keep their lips locked, returning to its natural color, his nails no longer sharp and digging into his hands. Kagami's eyes slowly shut and his grasp on Aomine let go. Getting off Kagami Aomine looked down at the redhead….what had he just seen…

"Midorima help me get him inside" He reached under Kagami's lifting it over his shoulder, Kagami's unconscious body slouching to one side.

"Aomine you can be serious… After what we just saw… there's no way I'm letting him stay here with you." Midorima helped Kise to his feet only to have the blond place a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think Kagami knew what he was doing Midorima… Please help Aomine get Kagami inside" Kise smiled lightly then turned to Kagami, a look of concern crossing his face.

Getting him inside they made their way to the basement of the house, placing him in a stone room with shackles on the walls, it was humid, the ground was wet and the stone cold. Placing him agents the wall they chained his hands and feet.

"What happened Kise" Aomine turned to Kise staring him down, sure that the blond had done or said something to trigger the attack.

"Nothing…" Kise looked to the side feeling guilty

"Kise…. What did you do" Midorima punched Kise over the head

"Owwww Hey that hurt" Kise rubbed his head giving his sempai a hurt look.

"KISE" Aomine yelled.

"Well…." Kise looked at Aomine sheepishly "I might have told him about…her" Within seconds Kise was pinned agents the wall a hand firmly gripping his neck.

"WHAT. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HIM? GIVE ME A GOOD REASON BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" Aomine growled fiercely baring his fangs.

"He was….asking…..ques…tions….and….si..nce….I…knew… you…wo..uld….never….tell him….I did" Kise Gasped for air.

Letting him go Aomine turned his back to him "You had no right…." He knew Kise was right but that was HIS past no one else's.

"I know… and I'm sorry… I didn't think it would cause Kagami to snap…"

"Leave" Keeping his back to Midorima and Kise, "I'll take care of everything from here"

"Aomine you can't-" Midorima was cut off when he received a deadly glare from Aomine. Kise placed a reassuring hand on Midorima shoulder and made his way out, "Be careful… I don't want to come by and find you dead" Midorima turned to leave.

"Yee have little faith priest…" Aomine smirked, receiving the finger as Medorima walked out of the room and walked out of the house with Kise.

Aomine turned to Kagami, kneeling down he took Kagami's unconscious face into his hands lifting it to face his …what_ are you_… Almost as though Kagami had heard him his eyes shot open.

"W….what happened….." Aomine let him go and took a few steps back.

"Ugh… my head…." Lifting his hand to massage his temples he felt a heavy weight on his wrist fallowed by the sound of a chain. Looking down at his hands his eyes widened in shock. Looking up at Aomine with anger and question in his eyes he was met with an equally questioning gaze. "What… What's the meaning of this Aomine…?" His look hardening

"I think the question that should be asked here Kagami is what are you?"

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter, I'm really sick but I wanted to write the next chapter! I Hope you liked it and sorry this chapter isn't about the Ball but I think I'm going to really work my way up to that chapter! TOOOOO many good ideas LOL. So tell me what you think of this chapter! ;) Next Chapter ****tomorrow night!**


	9. What do I do now…?

Kise looked up at Midorima, feeling a little guilty for causing so much trouble. "Don't give me those eyes Kise you know full well what you did." Midorima glared down at the blond and lightly punching him on the head. "It wasn't your place to tell Kagami"

"But Midorimachi…." Midorima placed a hand on Kise's head ruffling his hair giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know…."

Kagami looked at Aomine, frightened, why was he chained, and how did he get down here. He studied Aomine, trying to find some answer to his question, his hair was a mess, his clothing torn and his hands were….. Bleeding, it looked as though he had fought some kind of wild animal. "Answer my question" Aomine glared dangerously, as he lowered himself to the same level as Kagami.

"I don't know what you're talking about" His eyes never braking connection with Aomine's.

"DON'T give me that bullshit Kagami, you almost took Kise's head off" Kagami's eyes widened_, what… that's impossible, they were just talking…_

"What happened…?" Aomine watched him, his red eyes uncertain… did he really not know what happened…. Reaching down he grabbed one of Kagami's hands unshackling his wrist, then the other keeping his legs bounded. Kagami massaged his wrists as he looked down at his hands… _What are you Kagami Taiga_…?

"I don't really know what happened at the beginning but when Midorima and I came out to join you and Kise… All we saw was… something… you … holding up Kise by the neck" Kagami's hands started to shake, "We tried to snap you out of it but you wouldn't listen" Kagami fisted his hand punching the ground, and looked up at Aomine.

"Then how did you get me down here"

Aomine turned to the side trying to look bored and UN interested "I… Knocked you out… Even in that form your powerless agents me" he smirked

"This isn't a joke Aomine…. Your hands" Kagami reached out and grabbing hold of Aomine's bloody hand, "Did…I"

"No… I simply scratched myself on the walls bringing your heavy ass down here" Aomine pulled his hand back, knowing full well his lie wasn't fooling the redhead. Kagami got up and walked towards the small window in the cellar, the sun was starting to rise making the sky look like it was on fire.

"The sun is rising; you had better get some rest" Kagami kept his back to Aomine. "Keeping me down here might be a good idea" he looked down at his shackles "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone more then I already have"

Aomine stepped forward, as the light slowly seeped into the room. "Stay back" Kagami turned, a pained look in his eyes, "you'll get burned." Regardless of his warning Aomine stepped into the light and watched as Kagami seemed shocked that he wasn't turning to ash.

"Do you think I have lived this long by staying in the shadows Bakagami?" He smirked as he pulled out a pendant from under his shirt. He'd heard of special items that protect vampires agents the rays of the sun but didn't actually think they existed. "I'm not going anywhere… Not till I find out what you are" He tilted up Kagami's face so there eyes would meet, "There is something about you… something… Intriguing" Aomine leaned in closer "And I intended to find out everything secret you hold" wrapping one arm around his waist he pulled him closer.

Kagami studied his eyes; they were full of question… Full of lust. He couldn't understand it was it, every time he was near Aomine like this his will would brake… This uncontrollable need for the other would take over… Turning his head to the side he felt Aomine's fingers slide under his chin pulling him back, the feeling of his arm around his waist, the slight touch of his fingers set his body on fire, he could feel Aomine's breath agents the cold flesh of his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

Aomine smirked devilishly as he lightly slid his tongue along the others neck receiving a small moan from the redhead as he made his way down to his collar bone, sucking at the tender flesh leaving little red marks as he went. He could hear the others heartbeat quicken, music to his ears, "Kagami" He hissed his name as he made his way to the other side of his neck, kissing the skin over his jugular vein, "Let me have it" his fangs nipping at the tender flesh hearing the others breath hitch.

Kagami reached over wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck as he tilted his head to the side allowing Aomine better access, "Aomine" his breath labored he grabbed hold of a patch of blue hair as he felt the others fangs dig into his skin fallowed by a surge of pain and pleasure rushing through his blood.

God how his blood took over his senses, every time he sucked he could hear a small moan from the redhead and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair, gripping every time he sucked caused a moan to slip from his throat. Pulling back and licking the wound he slid his hand under Kagami's shirt at the small of his back, raking his fingers across his lower back and locking their lips in a tight and hungry kissing, wanting, needing more, licking the redheads lips begging to enter and surprised when the other complied parting them allowing Aomine's tongue to explore his mouth.

Kagami found himself kissing back just as hard, his tongue sliding over the others tasting his blood that still lingered in the blue-nets mouth as his hands began to trace the front of Aomine's body, feeling every muscle tighten as he would slide his fingers ghostly across the top of his tanned skin, gasping for air every time their lips would park for a split second. Every so slowly, as if to teas, he lifted the others shirt, "Off" Kagami demanded as he broke the kiss giving the other a challenging look receiving a lustful smirk and to his surprise Aomine complied, only he stood back far enough that the shackles around Kagami's legs kept him at a painful distance as he watched Aomine ever so teasingly lift his shirt, as if saying, you want it Kagami, why don't you come and get it, slowly lifting it over his head Aomine flex his muscles, Kagami stared, captivated by the perfect being before him, his body screaming sex god. His mouth ran dry as he licked his lips, wanting so very much to taste that perfectly tanned skin, which for him was weird, vampires are supposed to be pail and yet here, standing in front of him was something different, captivating and perfect.

As his shirt lifted off he flung it to the side and with a fierce speed pushed Kagami back agents the stone wall grasping the others hands in one and pulling them over Kagami's head receiving a whimper of pain the man beneath him. His eyes hungry for more he looked over Kagami, "Too much" Kagami gasped as Aomine tore open his shirt and descended his head so his sinful lips met with cool flesh, moaning as Aomine took one of Kagami's nipples in his mouth, lightly licking it, then bighting it ever so softly.

Kagami couldn't hold back his moans as Aomine teased one with his mouth and the other with his free hand, desperately wanting to grab hold of Aomine he forced his hands free and with a quick movement switched places. Aomine's eyes widened at the sudden change and shuddered as his exposed flesh met with cold stone, he hissed back at the other baring his fangs only to receive a dominating glare from the redhead, his eyes glowing a lustful red, "K…Kagami?" Kagami brought his face within inches of the blue-nets and licked his lips hungrily…_was this really Kagami…. Or... _tilting Aomine's head to the side Kagami licked the length of Aomine's neck receiving a slight moan, biting down he slid his hands along Aomine's back gripping at the tanned skin as he made his way from the blue-nets neck to his collar bone then to his chest and finally resting his mouth other the others nipple tugging and licking the tip as he played with the other, Red eyes locked on dark blue orbs pleased at the blush that graced the blue-nets face and hearing his breath hitch with ever nip.

Aomine reached down grabbing a hand full of Kagami's hair and draying their lips together, kissing him hungrily and ravaging the others mouth with his tongue. His hands moved up to the top of Kagami's blazer tearing it off, wanting… needing the touch of his skin agents the redheads, Kagami threw it to the side as Aomine worked on taking off the other shirt underneath and as the last of the clothing that blocked Aomine's way to fully appreciate Kagami's perfectly worked chest was thrown aside he drew the other back into a heated kiss, both fighting for dominance as though it was one big challenge to see who would win. Wrapping his arms around the other, Aomine slid his hands up along Kagami's back tracing the lines of his scar.

…._Kagami…_

Pushing back taking a step away from Aomine, Gaze frozen on the man standing in front of him, panting from the lack of breath between kisses, his body shocked back to reality…. A voice in the back of his head broke through the lust filled make out session he and Aomine were sharing… what was he doing…?

"Kagami?" Aomine saw a hint of fear and pain in those red eyes and moved to close the gap but was stopped by Kagami holding out his hand asking him to stay back. "Tch…." He gave Kagami a dangerous look as he walked past him stopping at the door "Spend the day here then". Closing the door behind him quickly walking away though with every step he took he couldn't get that hurt look out of his mind… _did I push to much too quickly_… Stopping half way down the hall he punched the wall "Fuck…"

Kagami stood there, looking down at his hands, his knees giving way beneath him, "What have I done…" he touched his lips lightly remembering the soft yet fierce lips that where just there. "I can't do this…. Kuroko…. I'm sorry"

Hey everyone just wanted to post a little heated chapter for you guys. Still not feeling much better…. Actually I'm feeling even sicker than before but because I enjoy writing this story so much I decided to post a chapter anyways! Hope you enjoyed it ;)


	10. Brothers

_**Hey everyone I'm back from my cold, still a little sick but MUCH better, anyways i hope you like this chapter. I will be posting the next one tomorrow night ;P**_

* * *

Everyone was seated waiting for Akashi, Murasakibara lounging at the end of the long table stuffing his face trying to block out the sound of everyone talking around him, specifically that of the man next to him bragging about how he just added two more girls to his harem. All heads of the clan where brought together by Akashi to discuss finally taking down the leader of the only thing in their way of taking over the country. "Murasakibara it's been a wile" Turning to look over his shoulder he found his old friend standing beside him, "Still eating anything and everything you can get your hands on I see"

"Himuro what are you doing here" Murasakibara pushed the chair next to him aside allowing Himuro to take a seat next to him. "I'm here for the meeting; why else would I be here"

"You aren't a General" tilting his head inquisitively receiving a smirked "I was just promoted, got the position last month" Murasakibara quirked an eye brow remembering that the head of the southern division had passed away last month, his attention was drawn to the front of the room.

Akashi always knew how to make an entrance, French doors opened by two young and entranced girls all dressed in white bowed their heads as a well-dressed Akashi entered the room. "Welcome everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice… but with an opportunity like this why would anyone want to pass up the chance to finally get those pesky "good" vampires out of our hair" Everyone roared out in excitement. Taking his seat at the head of the table Akashi looked over everyone who was present, sitting next to him was the his general from the north Hanamiya, next to him Fukui, Liu and Okamaru. On the other side was Tsugawa, Kasuga and Omuro, and at the end of the table sat Murasakibara and Himuro. "As I was saying we are going to be taking over this town, in two days they are going to be holding a ball, from what I have been told, my dear test subject Aomine will be attending with a plus one." Akashi glanced over to Himuro, "This plus one is mine. I am extremely interested in this man, you may have anyone else you desire but leave the redhead to me."

"It's been a long time since we have heard you talk to possessively about your pray, what has he done to deserve the attention of the great Akashi" Hanamiya asked intrigued.

Akashi glanced over to his general smirking "He shot me" Everyone at the table sat in silence, no one could believe that someone was able to land a hit on him, many have tried and failed.

"And what might his name be" Asked Omuro, lounging back in his chair interested in this man who claimed their leaders attention.

"Kagami" Himuro's eyes widened in shock, _there was no way he just said Kagami…. It couldn't be_…. "Did you say Kagami…" Akashi glanced over at Himuro who stood up abruptly. "Kagami Taiga…" Akashi walked over to the younger vampire. "Yes…what of it Tatsuya?" Himuro looked to the side "Answer me" Akashi drew back his attention.

"Kagami Taiga…. Is… My brother" Akashi smiled devilishly as he placed a hand on the others shoulder, "Well well Tatsuya please tell me about your so called brother…" Akashi brought Himuro to the front of the room and had him sit in his chair.

"Well we aren't blood related… when we were young Kagami was separated from his family because of the war and came to live with my family, we got along great and were inseparable, both aiming for the same thing… to join the army. We trained together, fought each other one on one, I could tell there was something different about him… he was faster, stronger and better at everything we would do, so when it came time to join the army, he got picked and I didn't… the last day I saw him I had given him an ultimatum, stay with me or leave and I would never speak to him again. But before he could answer me the army was shipped off that night to fight in the war. I haven't seen him since" Himuro looked over to Akashi who in turn asked everyone to leave the room, Murasakibara reluctantly complied and once everyone had left the room he turned to Himuro.

"I have a job for you, Tatsuya, I want you to get close to this Kagami, find out what he's hiding, and what his weaknesses are, you have two days to report everything back to me."

"Akashi I don't think he will accept me, if he…" Himuro was cut off when Akashi grabbed him by the neck pulling him close.

"I have an ultimatum for you Tatsuya do as I say or die here"

What's wrong with me… Kagami sat with his bare back agents the cold stone wall, staring up at the ceiling, sighing as he went over the incident in his head, trying to figure out what drove him so wild every time Aomine was so close. Night had quickly turned to day during the time the two of them had spent together and he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have gone all the way. He could still feel the touch of Aomine's hand on his scar, the heat from his kiss and the sensation of those fangs nipping at his flesh. _This would never work… there's no way… he's a vampire and I'm a hunter….but_…. he looked down at the shackles around his ankles…. _He's different_…

Aomine sat outside the cellar door, debating walking back in and taking Kagami right then and there or letting him go, he couldn't get the image of his perfect body out of his head and it was driving him mad, how could someone make him loose his senses like that, was it that fire in his eyes, those inviting lips or the amazing taste of his blood. Whatever it was he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself next time…..Next time? Since when did he start thinking about doing that again… getting up and walking to the door fingers inches away from the door knob, hesitant, what should I do… clenching his hand into a fist he turned and made for the exit stopping when he heard Kagami speak lightly from the other side of the door.

"Kuroko I don't know what to do…. I promised you I would get rid of every vampire I came across and I've kept that promise up till now… but… I… I don't know if I can anymore…" Aomine's eyes widened, was he talking about him… "I don't know what's going on…. There are so many things in don't understand… most of all what's going on with me… what am I…" Aomine turned back to the door clenching the door knob.

Kagami looked up as the door slowly opened, he got up and locked gaze with Aomine as he entered the room. "What are you doing here" Aomine ignored his question as he walked forward. Kagami took a step back never looking away, "What do you want" Aomine kneeled down and unlocked the shackles.

"It's cold down here, go upstairs and get some rest." Aomine turned and left the room, leaving a shocked Kagami wondering what had just happened, was he being… nice. Leaving the room Kagami made his way to the bedroom, stopping when the doorbell rang, sighing in disbelief, unable to understand why Aomine's was so popular he opened the door only to find someone he knew all to well, someone he hadn't seen in years "T…Tatsuya…" Kagami stood frozen, unable to understand why he would show up here, "What…"

"It's been a long time Kagami" Tatsuya smiled lightly at his brother, "Can I come in" he asked as he looked over Kagami's shoulder.

"What are you doing here Tatsuya?" Kagami stood his ground.

"Kagami what are you doing standing in the door way" Aomine walked over, taking a look to see who was keeping Kagami's attention only to draw his sword and push Kagami back, "What are you doing here" He pointed the edge of the blade at Tatsuya who in turn drew his and took a step back.

"What's going on" Kagami asked pushing his way in front of Aomine

"That's what I would like to know" Aomine glared down the other vampire, "What are you doing here Tatsuya" Kagami's eyes widened

"You know him?"

"Of course I do he works for Akashi" Kagami looked over at Tatsuya in disbelief

"Used to… no longer" Tatsuya sheathed his blade,

Aomine stood his ground keeping his blade pointed at the other. "Bullshit, no one leave Akashi's ranks and lives to tell about it"

Kagami couldn't understand what was going on, there was no way… his…. His brother is a vampire… "Tell me this is a joke… your not a…"

"Yes Kagami. After you left for the army I was taken hostage and turned into a vampire by one of Akashi's Generals." Tatsuya turned to Aomine and walked forward "If you wish to kill me do it now" He walked up to the edge of the blade stopping within inches of his neck.

Aomine watched as Kagami placed a hand on his blade lowering it "Aomine put the sword away"

"Listen Kagami this man isn't going to stay here he leaves now"

"Fine then I'm going with him, I need to talk to him" Aomine stood dumbstruck, why would Kagami want to go anywhere with a member or former member of Akashi's gang, what was so special about this guy, he's a vampire, he would want to kill him right then and there…. It pissed him off that someone else could get the attention of Kagami so easily. "Tatsuya come with me" Kagami turned his back to Aomine and made his way in the direction of the forest. Aomine stood watching as the two of them drew farther and farther away, how could he trust this guy so easily… something was off about this whole thing and Aomine was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what the cost.


	11. You are

Silence hung over the two as they walked towards the edge of the forest, Kagami kept his distance from the other, even though he was like a brother to him he couldn't take any chances though he so desperately wanted to embrace him in a huge hug. Glancing over at Tatsuya he couldn't believe it, was he really a vampire, he didn't look or act any different, he still had that beauty mark under his eye, that same ridiculous hair doo and that same I'm better then you aura about him. They stopped at the edge of the forest, taking a seat on the remains of a fallen tree, Kagami sat in silence waiting for Tatsuya to start first, it remained quiet for a few minutes.

"You look good" Tatsuya looked over at his brother smiling lightly, seeing him after four years was something but what amazed him was how he hadn't changed, apart from the harder look on his face, the strong build of his body and the way he dressed, he still had that same kindness, the one that made him so easily likeable, that air of trust, and that was to be his downfall, the fact that he can trust to easily. "You've gotten taller I see" he forced a smirk

Kagami smiled back trying to study him, though he seemed to be holding a perfect image of truth he knew how good he was at getting others to believe whatever he wanted, "You too" Kagami looked back towards the house they had come from, he could see the lights on and was sure he had pissed off Aomine by walking away. He could just see that annoyed look and fake disinterested face of his and it made him kind of happy he could get Aomine pissed off so easily. Turning back to Tatsuya he sighed heavily, "What is it you want Tatsuya"

"What do you mean" Tatsuya pretended to not understand what Kagami was getting at, cocking his head a little to the side,

"What I mean is why now, after so many years do you come to find me and how did you know to look for me at Aomine's" Kagami's gaze hardened

Tatsuya knew he couldn't fool Kagami, nothing ever got past this guy and lying to him would only make things worse, but he couldn't let him slip out of his fingers. "Actually I thought you were dead… after you left for the army I left my family and went out on my own. I looked for gobs, taking the odd one here and there, in the end one of them landed me working for a vampire coven and that's when I was turned, I was erased from the records and forced to work for their army, I made a name for myself and soon rose in ranks"

Kagami's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what his brother was saying, it hurt him that he might be the reason why he was turned, after all they didn't leave on good terms but what bothered him the most was the fact that as he was listening to Tatsuya speak he couldn't detect any hint of emotion, no remorse or pain what so ever.

"When I heard a rumour going around of a hunter with red hair and red eyes I couldn't stop myself, I had to see it if was you…. I tried to find you… I went to the army and asked about you but they said that you had left years ago…"

"That doesn't answer my question. How did you know I was here" Kagami sorely wanted to believe that his brother was telling the truth, he missed him so and wanted to tell him that night four years ago that he would leave the army and go with him, but that night they were shipped off to fight in the war and he never had the chance to resign.

"That's easy, everyone has been looking for you after what you did to the leader of their group, and when people found out you were staying at Aomine's I came as fast as I could, leaving my old life behind…. Kagami I need you to believe me, I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago I never meant to say those things to you" Tatsuya put on his best hurt face, moving closer and reaching out his hand for the redheads face.

Kagami placed his hand on Tatsuya's he understood how he felt, being all alone with no one to rely on but yourself. "I believe you Tatsuya" Kagami smiled back at Tatsuya as he got up. "But… you must have killed"

"Only to stay alive, I did what I had to to survive Kagami" Tatsuya got up reaching forward to grab Kagami's hand. "Besides if it bothers you that much why are you staying with exactly the same thing that I am" Kagami turned, glairing dangerously to the other.

"Aomine is not the same as you" what had he just said… did he…

"So then it's true?" Tatsuya's attitude quickly changed, almost as though it was nothing more than a show, "You are his boy toy then" He placed his hands on his hips with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"What did you say" Kagami growled back angrily at Tatsuya, "Say that again" a fire burned through his body, an uncontrollable rage building up deep inside.

"I said I knew the rumors were true, you are Aomine's toy" Kagami lunged forward to grab Tatsuya by the collar only to be punched in the gut by someone much taller, much faster and much stronger then him. "Took you long enough Murasakibara" Tatsuya stood hovering over the redhead kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach. "I thought I was actually going to have to continue this lovie bovie bullshit"

"It's just so much work having to come all the way out here just for this guy" Murasakibara scratched the back of his head as he chowed on a piece of candy.

Kagami's eyes widened, what was going on, was it… it was… a trap… Quickly getting up and moving back Kagami took his stance agents the two vampires.

"What are you going to do? Fight us, there is no way you can take the two of us on Kagami, just give up and come along like a good little dog" Tatsuya smirked devilishly.

* * *

_"You have two days to get close to this Kagami" Akashi glared down at Tatsuya which in turn simply smirked. _

_"One night, that's all I need, you will have him at your doorstep by sunrise tomorrow"_

* * *

Tatsuya was right, there was no way he could take on the two of them alone, and Aomine was too far away to be of any help, he was going to have to take them on whether he liked it or not. "Why Tatsuya"

Tatsuya, with inhuman speed, came up to Kagami face to face, "Because you are nothing more but a memory to me, I've finally surpassed you in strength and power, we are no longer brothers Kagami, that sentiment died long ago with my soul."

A dark aura began to consume Kagami, a cold shiver ran though Tatsuya as he watched in disbelief as Kagami… changed.

His breathing hastened, a unbearable heat took over his body, his heart pounding hard in his chest as though it would break through, what was going on, grasping his head in pain he fell to his knees as his nail began to grow, his hair grew longer the edges of his hair a dark crimson red and as his k-nines pushed through to a point he let out a loud roar of anger and rage.

* * *

Aomine turned in the direction of the forest where the loud and ominous roar came from, that same sound he heard the night before… "Kagami" before he knew it his body moved on its own in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Tatsuya stared frozen in place, what had he just witnessed, what was standing before him, it… it wasn't human… "Wha….What are you"

Kagami stood staring down the two vampires, and slowly made his way to Tatsuya, a small smirk gracing his lips allowing the others the ability to see his long k-nines. "You disgust me… Vampires" He raised his head looking down upon Tatsuya, his glowing red eyes thirsty for blood. His gaze was taken away from Tatsuya as Murasakibara lunged forward attacking Kagami, simply taking a step back Kagami dodged the attack barely displacing a hair as Murasakibara turned and attacked once again only to be blocked, Kagami held out his hand grasping the fisted punch of Murasakibara and abruptly pulling him forward and kneeing him in the stomach. Tatsuya Joined the attack when he saw his friend being betting like he was a normal human being only to be grasped by the collar, held up in the air. "I knew there was something off about you Kagami, you pretend to be human when you're no better than us"

Kagami quirked his head "I am nothing like you" and threw him to the ground next to the fallen tree.

All he could do was watch as he held up Murasakibara by the neck, something that seemed impossible, his claws piercing his skin and drawing blood.

Kagami's attention was broken when the sound of Aomine's voice rang through the air; he turned his gaze to the other and threw Murasakibara to the side who in turn gasped for air. "A..omine…" Kagami glanced down at his hands, blood ridden from clenching onto Murasakibara throat, his eyes widened in fear, what was he doing…. "What…. What's going - Ahhhh" Kagami fell to the ground clutching the dagger firmly embedded in his side. Tatsuya stood over Kagami and looked back at Aomine, "Thank you for distracting him Aomine, I couldn't have stopped him without you"

"What did you do" Aomine watched as Kagami's body fell limp, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER" Aomine reached for his sword only to stop when Murasakibara picked up Kagami and slung him over his shoulder like it was nothing, holding his own dagger firmly agents Kagami's throat.

"Brother? Him… please how could I ever consider this thing my brother" Tatsuya turned and began to walk towards the darkness of the forest fallowed by Murasakibara, "You want him back Aomine, come to the ball, or lose your precious toy for ever"

Aomine could only watch as the three of them disappeared into the forest, he couldn't risk going after them, who knew what they would do to Kagami and the thought of losing him scared him even more. Clenching his fist punched the ground, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to stop them and pissed off that he was the reason that Kagami was taken, if only he had fallowed his intuition and kept Kagami from going with that monster this wouldn't have happened. Kagami wouldn't be…

"Are you just going to sit there and let them take away something that belongs to you Aomine-kun" Aomine turned suddenly to face the source of that voice. His eyes fixed on a young man, short with blue spiky hair and… blue eyes…

"Your…."

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NEXT CHAPTER UP SUNDAY


End file.
